Meet The Yagamis
by FragilePuzzle
Summary: AU. Light and L have two adorable young sons -- Mello and Near. However, in the seemingly-perfect Yagami household, what goes on behind closed doors? ...and what is Aunt Misa dressing Near in? Light x L. DISCONTINUED.


**A/N: **Okay…if any of you that are reading this story have been with me since the very beginning of my fanfiction-writing days (which…I'm guessing none of you have. xD), you'll remember that I had a story called "Meet The Yagamis." I deleted it because I didn't have any ideas for it—and, hell, I still don't—but I want to now re-write it. I found it cute.

It's T for language (Cause even at five, Mello's a hella potty mouth) and Light x L fluffy romance-y-ness. Don't get me wrong, I still don't like this pairing, but I'm just obsessed with this idea~

* * *

"A-AHHH!!!"

Light walked up to the front porch of his giant house, the screams from inside of the awaiting building already pounding into his eardrums and causing a looming headache to teeter more towards the edge of attacking his nerves. Something the pristine-looking man was glad for was the fact that they didn't have any neighbors—as they lived in the large, isolated countryside—or else they would probably have the cops called on them numerous times by now. Taking a deep breath and trying to steady his nerves and gather his patience, Light turned the doorknob…only to be greeted by the sight of chaos. He saw his two young sons, Mello and Near, running around the living room, kicking and shoving whatever happened to get into their path completely out of the way. Near was a tender age of four, and Mello was five, going on thirteen. The boys were polar opposites—while Near was calm and quiet most of the time, Mello was always a loud, rambunctious troublemaker—which made it all the harder for him to keep them under control.

Speaking of keeping them under control, Light suddenly focused his blurry vision and saw that Mello was chasing his younger brother around the coffee table, metal baseball bat in hand. Near was just running and screaming, shielding his head with his arms, trying desperately to escape his older brother-turned-homicidal-looking-maniac. Light could only set down his briefcase and sigh, running his fingers through his perfect hair, tousling it a bit. Just then, Near noticed his entrance, his eyes widening with the promise of being saved.

"D-Daddy!" Near yelled, practically crying as he ran over to his brunette father, small legs moving as fast as they could. "H-he-lp me! Mero's gonna kiww me!"

"You just figured that out, you little dipshit?!" said Mello, laughing and swinging the baseball bat, missing Near's head by millimeters as the small boy clung to his father's pants leg.

Light picked up Near, who was now sobbing, drying off his dime-sized tears on his suit coat and scowling at his older brother. Mello looked disappointed, but that look of disappointment turned into a look of terror when a third voice entered the mix.

"Mihael Lawliet-Yagami…do you happen to know who ate the three chocolate bars on the counter?"

Light recognized the voice as L, his husband. Before he could say, "Honey, I'm home!" a loud thud echoed throughout the living room. Mello had dropped the baseball bat, which must have weighed six or seven pounds, and it thunked on to the floor, leaving a dent in the expensive wood. The young chocoholic's eyes darted back and forth, looking for some sort of escape. However, he was too late. L came slouching out from the kitchen, spatula in hand. He was dressed in his normal attire of baggy blue jeans and a long-sleeved white shirt, but he had on a frilly apron and a puffy baker's hat atop his head of messy black hair, as well as an cross between an angry and monotone expression adorning his usually cute and panda-like face. The look in the black-haired man's eyes was enough to send chills up Light's spine.

"Mihael, you _know_ those chocolate bars were supposed to be for your father's welcome home cake…"

"Dad, please, save me!" Mello squeaked, clinging on to Light's leg, his small fingers digging into the brunette's skin underneath his slacks..

Light set Near down, shaking Mello off his leg in the process, walking over to his exhausted-looking husband with a tired smile on his face. He enveloped L in a hug, and the other man submitted, collapsing onto Light with a soft, dramatic sigh—one that Light guessed had been building the whole time he was gone.

"I am sorry about your welcome home cake…Mello ate all of the chocolate, to be expected…"

Light just tilted the man's chin up and kissed him, showing that all was forgiven. After all, it was no easy task—taking care of their two children for three weeks while he was off on a business trip for the law firm he worked at. Actually, neither one was officially "theirs." As expected, neither man could get pregnant, so they had to go the less conventional routes of obtaining children.

You see, when Light and L had first started going out, Misa was disappointed…but she eventually grew out of it. After a while, she actually started supporting them, and when the two had finally got married, she was their maid of honor—she helped design everything about the wedding as well. Talk about a surprise when they saw that the cake was pink with glitter, and was virtually inedible.

After being married for less than a year, the two decided they wanted children. Light asked Misa if she could possibly carry one for them, and the blonde girl didn't even have to think about it before agreeing, saying she'd do anything to help Light. Some nine months later, the two had to rush her to the emergency room in a panic, where she had given birth to Mihael "Mello" Lawliet-Yagami.

After that, she declared that she was never going to get fat and shove something out her hooch ever again. So, they had to find another way to get a child, as they had agreed months earlier that—if they ever had children—they wanted two.

They had decided on adoption this time, not wanting to impregnate some strange woman and pay her to carry their child. So—of course—they went to an adoption agency. Mello was only two years old, and it was L that decided it would only be fair to Mello to allow the blonde boy to help decide who he wanted for a new member of the family. When Light and L had been talking to a few of the children and the adoption agents, Mello suddenly ran off, his toddler self being a pretty dang fast runner.

The two had followed him into a room where they could hear a child crying…though it wasn't normal baby crying. No shrieks and screams, but cute little whimpers and whines. When the two older men arrived into the room Mello had disappeared into, there was only one crib, and inside it, a tiny, underdeveloped-looking baby. Mello had climbed up on to a chair near the bed and was leaning over the side of the crib, petting the baby lying inside, running his fingers through what few satin-smooth curls rested on the baby's small head. The strangest thing was that they were white—but not that either of the three of them really noticed. The two adults were busy internally cooing over the scene, and Mello was focusing on his new friend. After a minute of the soothing stroking, the baby had stopped crying, and was snuggling up to Mello's hand, it's two tiny hands gripping the blonde's larger one and using it as a sort of security blanket.

Mello enthusiastically asked "if they could keep him," so the family decided to adopt the baby.

His name was Nate "Near" Lawliet-Yagami.

So, even though the two boys weren't officially their children, they loved them as much as it was humanly possible for a parent to love a child.

Ending the peace and tranquility of Light's flashback, L gently sighed as Mello started to hit Near, making him burst into tears again. Mello never stopped tormenting Near, and neither Light nor L could understand why. Groaning, Light picked Near up and began to comfort the little toddler, rubbing his back and stroking his curls while L scolded Mello and took away his chocolate for the rest of the day.

"Now, I am going to go finish the cake," L said, making his way back towards the kitchen, apparently dead-set on making his delicious sweet.

"Can I hewp you, Daddy?" Near asked, suddenly cheerful again, the idea of baking cake with _daddy_ simply too much to pass up.

"Of course you can, Near," murmured L, walking back over to Light and gently taking the petite boy from his hands, resting the child's weight on his hip as he made his way back towards the door to the kitchen.

"Waiwt Daddy!" said Near, struggling to get out of L's embrace as he turned his large gray eyes towards his brother. "Mero can hewp too!"

Near looked at Mello with the most adorable, needy little puppy-dog face ever, hoping his big brother/idol would cook with the two of them. Light's heart melted at the sight, and he didn't see how anyone could refuse a request coming from something so positively adorable.

Mello could.

"No way! Cooking is for sissy girls! And I'm not a sissy girl, thank you very much!"

Near's lower lip began to quiver, and his eyes watered, threatening to spill over. It was the most pitiful sight in the entire world. His brother was the only one who could make him like this—usually, he wouldn't even bother to interact with other kids his age, even at playdates the two men set up for him—he'd just run and try to catch up with Mello, clinging to the blonde's hand and hiding behind him, burying his round face in his black shirt he was so fond of wearing.

"M-Mero…" he hiccupped, a stray tear tugging itself out of the corner of his eye and trailing down his cheek. "Pwease?"

"No. You can go be a sissy girl by yourself, Near."

"Fine," said L. "We'll go make the _chocolate_ cake by ourselves."

At the word "chocolate," Mello's eyes lit up. He immediately followed the two into the kitchen, stumbling on his too-long pants, but continuing to run after them hopefully. Near was leaning over L's shoulder and reaching his hands out to his brother, smiling at Mello and giggling happily. Light just watched, grinning softly as his family made their way out into the kitchen. There was nothing in the world he loved more than his family. What he wouldn't do for those three.

Light made his way upstairs into the master bedroom, setting his briefcase on the bed, cracking his neck and signing as he undid his tie. He had just returned home after a three-week business trip to Germany—it had been exhausting, and he was glad to be back home in Japan. His parents, Sachiko and Soichiro, his sister Sayu, and 'Aunt' Misa were all coming to visit in two days, so needless to say, the house needed a lot of cleaning and preparing….but that was pretty low on his list of things he wanted to think about now.

He decided to worry about that later, and he got changed into his casual clothes, which consisted of a pair of fitted khaki slacks and a white, button-up oxford. He smiled; as the oxford looked like the white pajama top Near refused to change out of. The white-haired boy always insisted on wearing the same brand of white pajamas, so Light had bought him about fifteen pairs of the exact same pajama set. He remembered the way his face had lit up when he found out he never had to 'change' again.

As the brunette came back downstairs, he could hear lots of noise coming from the kitchen. Peeking around the corner, not wanting to disturb them, Light snickered quietly at what he saw.

Near was sitting on the edge of the counter, right next to where L was mixing the ingredients, eating a bag of marshmallows and swinging his feet back and forth happily. He would giggle contentedly every time Mello snuck a handful of the homemade chocolate frosting, pretending to act innocent when L turned around. This went on for a few minutes, Light just continuing to watch from around the corner.

Then, L did something without thinking. He asked Mello to pull up a stool and get the flour out of the cupboard that just happened to be right above all three of them. Mello climbed up on the stool and got it out without a problem, but he wasn't strong enough to hold it, so he slipped and let go.

Light actually started snickering as the flour poofed all over the three of them. Near couldn't get much whiter, as the boy had white hair, plaster-white skin, and only wore the white PJs, but Mello and L on the other hand…

"Light…thinks that this is funny?" L asked, gesturing to the flour that was now residing in his messy black hair, as well as the powdery residue that stained the surfaces of the kitchen. Light simply nodded and smiled innocently, observing Mello. He was just standing there with an astonished look on his face.

"This," started Mello, gesturing to the flour that covered him. "Is _not_ funny."

"Mero, 'ook! We match!" Near said, pointing to Mello's now-white outfit, and then pointing to his own, a bright smile on his face. Light and L suddenly prepared for the worst, for Mello's temper to explode, for him to attempt to attack his younger brother or start swearing up a storm…but Mello just sighed and smiled.

Wait, what?

"We do!" he said softly, poofing a bit of the flour on to his smaller brother. The blonde then walked over to the counter and helped his little brother down, handing him his bag of marshmallows before shooing him off..

"Sankyou Mero!" said Near, giving Mello a hug and running off, happily clutching his precious bag of marshmallows close to his thin chest. However, when Mello noticed that his parents were staring at him disbelievingly, he just shot them a look.

"I want a piece of the damn chocolate cake. Don't I deserve it now, huh?"

"Watch your language, mister!" warned Light, placing a hand on his hip and allowing his brow to furrow.

L couldn't help but laugh a little. It was nice to see their two sons getting along well.

* * *

**End Note: **D'aww. Little Near. : D What a cavity-inducing level of sweetness.

~FragilePuzzle


End file.
